The Affair
by MsPlotTwister
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are married Sakura's a widow, and everything goes downhill from there.


This was not how things were supposed to go, everything was supposed to be happily ever after after the war with Madara. We were all supposed to live on and have happy lives and enjoy the peace that had now come to us.

But this..

Was just another fantasy because things were anything but peaceful.

Atleast between Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata that is.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She's losing blood." A nurse said panickly.

"We need to get her into surgery quick."

"Put her on oxygen."

"Her heart beat is rapid."

The scene looked like something out of a horror movie as Sakura and Naruto could do nothing but watch as Hinata got quickly wheeled down the hall into the surgical wing.

A single tear slid down Sakura's already worn face as complete and utter guilt washed across her eyes.

She could not believe this was happening right now.

And it was all of their fault.

"What have we done?" Sakura sobbed while Naruto didn't respond his head directed towards the floor that looked as cold as the room felt.

"Sakura it wasn't our fault." Naruto finally said his voice shaky as if he was trying to convince himself more than Sakura.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura said turning to Naruto her eyebrows scrunched her face twisting into an angry fashion as she clenched both of her fist.

Naruto was scared for a second she was going to hit him and send him flying through the window. But he knew good and well she didn't have the energy for that.

"We might as well have pushed her off the balcony ourselves!" Sakura yelled feeling her heart clench.

"Sakura we can't help how we feel about each other, there's nothing we could do!" His voice raised and some of that anger finally spewing out.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Sakura hissed while hitting him upside the head.

It was true that Naruto and Sakura were in love with each other. But the only problem with that was they were both married well, one of them was the other was a widow. Sasuke had died in battle about 4 months ago and Sakura was in deep mourning and Naruto tried to comfort her but of course that led to other things and this affair had been going on for quite a while until everything came crashing down literally last Thursday night at the Hokage's ball.

*FlashBack*

"Sakura how about I get us some drinks?" Naruto offered sensing his wife was bored as she sat at the table looking at the couples dance.

"Okay." She said in a quiet tone.

Naruto got up to get his wife a drink when he spotted Sakura by herself at a table sipping on some wine looking more depressed than usual.

Usually the Hokage's ball was a couple affair where all the Ninja got to bring dates or their partners and just unwind after all the missions.

But right now Sakura was all alone and watching these couples dance only reminded her of just how much she missed Sasuke.

Naruto completely forgetting the drinks went over to Sakura and asked her for a dance which she reluctantly accepted as she was pulled on the dance floor.

"Naruto we shouldn't be dancing." Sakura pointed out in a whisper as they swayed on the dance floor.

The melody of the music falling in perfectly with their footsteps as the two of them were so entranced into the music they didn't even notice a girl frowning across the room.

Or the girl getting up from the table leaving a trail of tears behind her as she quickly ran upstairs to the second floor where a balcony was.

Hinata's P.O.V

I knew my husband had been cheating on me for a while. And it hurt every single day to realize that even though we were married he still didn't love me the way he loved Sakura.

And I knew he never would.

It was a fact just like the sky was blue, or the fact that Shikamaru hated doing work. Some things just had to be accepted for what it was.

But that didn't mean it hurt any less.

I stood at the Balcony letting my tears fall, and the effect of the alcohol take over.

I didn't even realize how drunk I actually was until the next thing I knew I was falling off the edge of the balcony and a voice was screaming my name as if I was about to be murdered.

"HINATA!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*End of flashback*

"Naruto we can't do this anymore, I refuse." Sakura said suddenly wiping her tears.

"But Sakura."

"No Naruto, it's got to stop, Hinata is in the Hospital because of us!" She exclaimed shaking her head at the sad reality that just because she lost her husband she thought it was okay to take someone else's.

But it wasn't, and as much as she loved Naruto, she could never ever hurt Hinata the way she was hurt when Sasuke died.

"So this just stops?" He asks his tone bitter.

"Yes, we don't have a choice, Naruto, Hinata has loved you forever and a day and I know you have feelings for her two." She said.

"I do have feelings for Hinata, but they aren't as strong as they are with you." He admitted frowning a bit as he spoke.

"They'll learn to grow, now in the mean time i'm going to leave you two be as I try to process my husband's death." Sakura explained.

That's all she really could do at this point. She couldn't cry for something that wasn't hers in the first place. And so with that in mind she walked away from Naruto down that dark cold hospital hallway for the second time that year feeling as though she lost the love of her life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey guys so I just wanted to a short little story of Naruto actually cheating on Hinata with Sakura after her husband Sasuke died.

I don't really know who killed Sasuke but they must've been awfully strong. o.o''


End file.
